


一封信

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: Doing the translation of this one was easier than I thought, cause mistakes in two languages are totally different.The underlined Chinese “约翰爱你，你，他，谈谈，现在不迟” is equivalent to ‘John loves you, you, him, talk, before too late’ in English.I love the machine.
Relationships: Harold Finch & The Machine, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	一封信

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tchouli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114438) by [tchouli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli). 



哈罗德·惠斯勒教授在周五上午到达他的办公室，他在桌上的一堆信函中发现了那封信，用的是学校的专用信封。大概又是哪个愤世嫉俗的学生写来抱怨他们的成绩或是哪位老师让他代课。别无他法，哈罗德拆开了信封开始读信。 

_亲爱的惠斯勒教授，_

_我是这学期转来的新生，但很幸运还能选到您的课。令我惊讶的是，大概 约还有人认为您的论文《高频计量经济学的道德衡翰量》不够格作为这个领域的最佳学术文章。_

_请允许我介绍一下自己，我来自 爱爱荷华的一个小镇，拉塞特。我主修金融，主攻高频交易数据，辅修信息安全。我你想要让这个世界变得更美好、更安全。这是个长远目标，但我你已经准备好攻克一切难题。我他初学计算机时，我的家人给予我帮助。他们非常支持我，并确保我能够做我想做的任何事。我很想谈念他们。但时间不等人话，时间现带来的改变有时在影响着我们的一言一行以保生存。但是，我已经经历了不够多。 _

_这学期已经过去两周，我有点落下课程。我已经看过教学大纲，比较担心 迟错过的知识点。我们能见个面吗？我想尽快跟上进度。如果您有空得以让我见您的话，请告知我。您可以联系我的邮箱birder2001@gmail.com _

_期待您的回复。_

_您真诚的，_

_特蕾莎·迈锡尼里(Theresa MacHineely)_

哈罗德觉得这封信的写作方式有点眼熟，与之前的某个情景极其相似。是什么呢？紧接着他立刻想起来那篇“专题论文”。哈罗德又看了一眼信，更加确定。哈罗德拿出纸笔，重新把信读一遍找出那些特定的错误。他端详着信尾的落款姓名，他早该发现的。

哈罗德看向整理出来的笔记，震惊无比。他摸出加密手机，凭记忆拨出了那个号码。还好今天是周末，他想，等待着电话接通。那把熟悉的声音在电话那头问好，哈罗德直接跳过开场白：“我们需要谈谈，约翰。”

**Author's Note:**

> Doing the translation of this one was easier than I thought, cause mistakes in two languages are totally different.  
> The underlined Chinese “约翰爱你，你，他，谈谈，现在不迟” is equivalent to ‘John loves you, you, him, talk, before too late’ in English.   
> I love the machine.


End file.
